To Belong
by MichikoMichiyo29
Summary: There is him and her and him and them and we and he and it and everything—they are one. And they have a place, a special place—Home. The place where they belong. NaruSasuSaku, Fluff fic, AU, No Lemons.


**Author's Note: **_So, Yumi sent me a PM, reminding me of her BDAY, and I realized that I hadn't anything planned—I rarely ever do—so at 2am, this literally sucker punched me. I had no idea what I was writing, no plot, no prompt, no idea, I just __**did it**__. And I hope it's good, because it's 4am right now (I DID IT __**IN TWO HOURS!**__) And I'm dead on my feet. Enjoy! Love you Yumi!_

* * *

**Title: **_To Belong_

**Summary: **_There is him and her and him and them and we and he and it and everything—they are one. And they have a place, a special place—Home. The place where they belong._

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Rating: **_T (Because I'm paranoid.)_

**Author: **_MichikoMichiyo29_

**Dedication: **_To my friend xxYUMI-NANOHAxx_, _a very Happy Birthday Ducky. Miss You!_

**Thanks: **_I dunno…plot bunnies?_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sits at the edge of the large bed, watching the two prone forms on the mattress, barely visible in the darkness of the night, only illuminated by the silvery moonlight that pours through the open window, and his eyes trace over features he knows better than his own;

A lean, muscular body wrapped up in shining, flawless porcelain skin, so different from his own perfect golden brown tanned skin—messy ebony hair, long at the front and spiked short at the back, high cheekbones, a proud tilt to his jaw, a flash of _darkdarkdark_ obsidian—_grey,_ Naruto thinks blithely, _his eyes are the darkest, smokiest grey_—eyes that made Naruto shiver deep inside places that he'd never shivered in before, and thin, _lightlightlightpearlpink_ lips that always pulled up into that teasing smirk reserved solely for Naruto, himself and one other person—_her_.

A deep voice, lighter than Naruto's but still deep, husky like he'd just smoked a cigarette—_I love you both_—and a small, shy, crooked little smile Naruto had only seen a handful of times in his entire life that most people had never seen at all. A cool, stoic mask on his beautiful face that Naruto loved tearing away so that he could see the emotions written plain as day—_what have you two done to me?_—and pressing his head to that lean chest and hearing his heart beating—_ we've loved you, stupid._—THUMP, THUMP, _THUMPA_-THUMPTHUMP, THUMP, THUMP, _THUMPA-_THUMPTHUMP—

And lastly, Naruto's favourite part—long, thin fingers on powerful, beautiful pianists' hands that traced up Naruto's jaw and up his temples—light, delicate, _featherlighttouches_—and buried themselves in the thick sunshine yellow spikes that Naruto dares to call _hair_, rubbing and scratching at the scalp until Naruto couldn't remember his name—

Sasuke Uchiha. Angry, Angst-y, loves cats, loves tomatoes, and never sleeps facing the left side, bitter, alone, family murdered— _Itachi, why? Why would you do this Big Brother? Please!_—Avenger—_I will have my revenge_— stopped, left—_I wanted you to let me go_—brought back—_we couldn't ever let you go, Sasuke_—he **_loveloveloves_****_them_**.

This is their Sasuke, their angry, bitter, sarcastic, cutting, emotionally constipated, possessive, jealous, **_mineminemine_**, never learnt to share in Kindergarten— _not with anyone but you two_—Sasuke. And they love him all the same.

Naruto's gaze is drawn to the other, smaller figure beside his Sasuke—another, just as loved, just as treasured, just as much _his_ (theirs) as Sasuke is;

A lithe and toned body, all womanly curves and delicate features—creamy and soft, that's what she is, with her rounded hips and ample breasts, perky and round. Long, perfect legs, so long, though she's barely five foot two and wide eyes—_impossibly wide,_ thinks Naruto_, and so beautiful_— and green, oh the color… It is something he cannot describe, because sometimes it's a light, clear mint green that makes him feel refreshed and clean—like he could do anything, and other times those large orbs are such a dark, passionate emerald that Naruto wants to slam her up against the nearest surface and show her _exactly_ how she makes him feel with those eyes of hers.

And sometimes he does.

A high, light, sweet voice, and a laugh like tinkering bells—even sweeter when she hums melodies under her breath while she cooks, hair tied up in a messy bun—_Hey! No eating until dinner's ready!_—and long strands falling down over a forehead that marked most of her childhood—_toobigtoobiguglyuglyUGLY,_ they cried—but it's something she's proud of now, and she's grown into it beautifully. Dark pink lips—_ Sakura petals, Sakura petals, they fall so softly_—plump and full in her pale, heart shaped face, stained light pink with the rosy hint of a blush, always lingering just below the surface, soft and juicy as a ripe strawberry.

Previously long, waist length strands stained a wonderfully unique soft, pastel pink—_Yes my hair is natural you idiot!_—chopped off, and styled in an almost shoulder length array of layered rose hair that suited her perfectly. A sweet, sweet smile—_I love you guys—_a soft, soft sigh—_Oh Sasuke—_a bright, bright laugh—_Oh, Naruto!_—a warm, warm hug—_you two are my everything_—and two sweet, sweet kisses—_Goodnight my lovers—_

Sakura Haruno. Stubborn, violent, fiery, beautiful, intelligent, lovely, cheerful, soothing, calming, sweet, bullied—_please stop! I don't know! Go away! Stop!_—she gives away her love like it's nothing—_ I've loved you all this time_—and forgives even easier—_I know you never meant to hurt us_—though she's known to get even very, _very_ painfully.

This is their Sakura, the impulsive, once-insecure girl who grew up into the beautiful, confidant woman lying before Naruto on the bed, and she has become the glue holding everything together, because she is the one who knows how to make Naruto's favourite Ramen from scratch—_Is that Miso Ramen, Sakura-chan? Gods I love you!_—and the one who soothes the nightmares with warm embraces and soft sweet-nothings—_Shh…it's okay, we're alright, I'm here, we're here, everything will be alright my love_—and the one who patches them up when they've fought tooth and nail over the remote—_For Gods' sake you idiots! A remote! REALLY?! Now look at the two of you, covered in bandages and pouting at each other and feeling sorry for yourselves like you're two beaten puppies_—and the one who loves them no matter how disgusting their socks are—_I am SO not washing these!_—or how annoying their habits.

And Naruto knows that without her, both he and Sasuke would've killed each other by now, and that thought makes him grin.

As Naruto takes another look at his gorgeous lovers, he sees that Sakura has rolled off of Sasuke and is now on her back, while he is curled up in a foetus position on his right side facing towards her, and they leave an empty space between them, Sasuke's hand reaching out and laying on the empty space, brushing Sakura's fingers.

And when that husky voice sounds, still croaky from sleep, Naruto jumps in surprise and smiles at the grumpy tone, so familiar after all these years,

"Dobe…get back into bed. Stop thinking and _get back into bed_." Sasuke is not asking, he is _demanding,_ as he is prone to do, and those large, dark eyes look up and catch his wide, impossibly blue ones, and the dark pools soften and Naruto's breathing hitches.

Naruto is about to reply, when his female lover shifts her hair out of her face and says in a sleep sweetened voice, "Come back to bed, Naruto?"

Naruto still sits and watches them—_so beautiful,_ he thinks reverently—and he does nothing until Sasuke—_ye of little (no) patience_—snaps, _"Get in the damn bed!"_

Only then does he crawl up the mattress, and scoot into the middle, lying with his back to the dark haired Uchiha, feeling Sasuke mould himself onto his back, an arm wrapped around him. Sakura scoots closer and she presses up to him, chest to chest, heart to heart, and a long leg is thrown across his and Sasuke's hips and is wrapped around them, the foot clutching Sasuke close.

Sasuke adjusts his arm so that it drapes over the both of them, the hand resting lightly against the small of her back, and he buries his face in Naruto's neck, nuzzling possessively for a while. One of Sakura's hands came up and tangled in Naruto's thick locks, and the hand he wasn't lying on came up and slid over the one Sasuke had on her back, his much larger hand tangling with Sasuke's thin fingers.

They all fall asleep like that—so wrapped and tangled up in each other that it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and another began, but that's okay. Because they are one single organism and they always have been—_NarutoSakuraSasuke, SasukeSakuraNaruto, SasukeNarutoSakura_ and all of the above—because they've belonged to each other from day one, and no matter how rough things get, or how though things get, they will stay together, be there for each other, and _lovelovelove _each other—because no matter what, there would always be that one place, that one place that no matter where they were it would be home.

In each other's arms, where for once—they could _belong._

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reading everyone. This is really a favourite of mine._


End file.
